Incomplete
by IvoryKate
Summary: Plotless Kamui/Subaru because they need more love. Kinda angsty. If you felt so inclined, you could take this as just brotherly love...but I like the couple!
1. Chapter 1 Intro

I originally intended for this to be longer and actually have a plot, but then I decided that it could stand on it's own pretty well too. If anyone's interested in seeing me add onto this, though, let me know!

Disclaimer: Do I look rich?

* * *

No one understood what they had, what they shared. They were twins, the same, one. Always together from the very beginning. They should never be separated.  
They were complete together.

Their parents didn't understand. This is a brutal world, they said, and you can't be dependent on others to survive. They gave each twin their own room, their own bed. To help them grow strong, apart from each other. They needed to be able to stand alone. But each morning, Kamui could be found in Subaru's bed, or Subaru in Kamui's.  
They were stronger together.

Their teacher didn't understand. He was concerned about the twins developing the ability to study independently. It was obvious that they worked together; they always missed the same questions of misunderstood the same concepts. He started assigning projects, a different one for each brother. They needed to be able to work on their own. But every time, Kamui helped Subaru with his project, then Subaru helped Kamui with his.  
They were smarter together.

Their classmates didn't understand. They thought it was strange how you could never catch one twin without the other. How when other boys were trading crude jokes, or describing their romantic escapades and conquests, Kamui and Subaru would stand apart, talking to each other without speaking. Creepy, they called it. Sometimes, a brave student would try to separate them, calling one into the conversation. They needed to be able to communicate with other people. But Kamui would look at Subaru and Subaru would look at Kamui, and they would return to each other.  
They were satisfied together.

Seishiro didn't understand. He wanted Subaru, wanted to take Subaru, wanted to take Subaru away. Seishiro wanted to take Subaru away from Kamui, and nothing would stop him. He didn't care that tearing Subaru away from his twin would leave him hollow, half of who he was supposed to be. So he tried. He tried to break them apart. They were forced to leave, to run. Kamui with Subaru and Subaru with Kamui.  
They were safer together.

They traveled across dimensions, never staying in one place long enough to become adjusted and fit in, but that hardly mattered. They were together.

Until.

Fûma didn't understand. He loved to tease Kamui and play with him, but he knew all the time that Kamui was capable of so much more than being Fûma's equal in battle. He mistook Kamui's feigned inability to best him as a desire to continue with the games between the two of them. He didn't realize that Kamui wouldn't beat him now, not because he didn't want to or didn't have the potential, but because he could not reach that potential. He could not. He was only half.

Half as strong.  
Half as smart.  
Half as satisfied.  
Half as safe.

Incomplete.


	2. Chapter 2 Alone

"Leave me alone." Kamui tried to free his hands, but Fûma just laughed and held Kamui's wrists tighter.

"No, why should I?"

Kamui glared, not deeming the question worth of an answer, before he sent Fûma flying backwards with a sharp kick.

The man laughed, "Is that the best you can do?"

Turning away from him, Kamui whispered, "Yes."

Fûma couldn't hear the answer and strode toward Kamui again, wrapping his arms around him and pressing himself flush with Kamui's back, breathing words against his ear. "It's not; I know it's not. You're betting than this. You can do so much more, but you don't. You _don't_." He paused to let his words sink in, and Kamui had no counter to them. They were true. But more accurate if you replaced _don't_ with _can't_.

"You don't want to hurt me." Now _that_ wasn't true. But before Kamui could open his mouth with a retort, Fûma had spun him around and was again pressed against him.

Kamui refused to tolerate this and backhanded him, making him stumble a step away. "Get off of me." Fûma recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around Kamui again, clamping the vampire's arms to his sides. "No. I don't want to. And you're not that keen on it either." His tone dropped lower. "I know you want this."

"I don't," Kamui said stonily.

Fûma grinned, "Yes you do. Why aren't you struggling?" With his smile still radiating cockiness, he leaned down to bring his lips to Kamui's… and found himself staring at the ceiling with the wind knocked out of him.

"Let me make myself clear." Kamui's voice could cut diamond. "I want you to stay away from me. If you try anything like that again I will _kill_ you."

He still had the nerve to laugh. "No you won't. You never will." And it was true. Because whenever Kamui wanted to kill the hunter, he would think of how much Subaru hated it when hi killed. How his bright green eyes would grow bigger with sadness and would look at Kamui as if his twin's actions had been against _him_, hurting _him_. And then he couldn't. Never, he could never do anything that would hurt Subaru. Not having his twin by his side only served to heighten the need to think about Subaru in everything. It helped him stay close to his brother, to remember he was not gone. Just waiting.

Kamui was trapped here until Subaru woke up. Trapped, because he couldn't leave. Not without his twin, the other half of himself. Every day was spent in pain, hoping that today he would be restored, made complete again.

_Subaru, please wake up_.

And while Kamui waited, he had to put up with this man. This man who constantly tried to frustrate Kamui in every possible way. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

Even now, he was standing up and brushing himself off, confident smile still plastered on his face. Turning to leave, he called over his shoulder, "Until we meet again, Kamui, I will be thinking of you."

Kamui let out a hiss of annoyance, which just served to make Fûma laugh as he jogged back to his group.

Kamui waited until the sounds of the tower group returning to their stronghold had faded into the distance before he followed one of the narrow trails that led to the water below ground.

The cavern was expansive, but the main path downward only led to the large platform that had obviously been built into it. However, Kamui had found many other trails that led to smaller, natural cave openings and ledges in the cavern, and he would seek solace there.

Staring at the water, he let his mind be swallowed up by memories. Memories of the time when he was not broken, but all of who he should be. When he and his brother were together. _Subaru_.

"_It's morning already," Subaru said, rubbing his sleepy eyes with the back of his hands. Kamui watched this motion, then leaned towards his twin to place a kiss on each eyelid. Subaru smiled softly and ran his fingers through Kamui's hair languidly. "Do we have to get up?"_

"_No," Kamui replied with conviction, wrapping his arms around Subaru and pulling his twin closer to him. "We can stay here all day."_

_Subaru let out a contented sigh and snuggled deeper into the pillow. Kamui brought his lips to Subaru's forehead and rested there, his thumb gently stroking the back of Subaru's hand that he held between them. _

_After a few minutes of peaceful resting, Subaru opened his eyes and lifted his head. "We have to get up."_

_Kamui's face turned into a perfect pout. "No we _don't_."_

_Subaru sat up and tugged at Kamui's hand. "Yes we do. Come on."_

_Kamui resisted as Subaru tried to get him out of bed, refusing to accept that he couldn't actually spend the whole day curled against his brother in their bed. _

_Subaru sighed in frustration at Kamui's obstinacy. "Please?"_

"_No."_

"_I'll leave." Kamui looked at him suspiciously, not sure now to take this threat. "I will! I'll leave!" Subaru swung his legs over the side of the bed and started to stand up, but Kamui's hand snaked out and grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him. _

"_Don't go. Just…five more minutes."_

_Subaru smiled at this child-like request, but lay back down. "Two."_

_Kamui frowned. "Four."_

"_Three."_

"_Three."_

_They smiled together and Subaru scooted closer to his brother and kissed him gently. "I love you," he whispered._

"_I love you too."_

"_Never leave me."_

"_No, never."_

He never had. Always, he was _ always_ with Subaru. But his brother's request had changed, had turned into a desperate plea of "No, Kamui!" when he'd tried to follow him into the water. He hadn't wanted Kamui with him.

Kamui knew it made sense. Subaru was trying to protect him. The logical side part of him knew that what Subaru had said was because he loved him. But the irrational, lonely, hurt part of him couldn't let go of the fact that by _Subaru's request_ they were separated.

And he was alone.


End file.
